The invention relates to a roof component, in particular an inner liner for a vehicle roof, as well as to a method of producing such a roof component.
Conventional roof components comprise a carrier layer which consists of a cured material, and a mounting structure. The mounting structure may serve for fastening e.g. the inner liner of the vehicle to the roof component. In case the roof component is the inner liner of the vehicle, the mounting structure may serve for fastening it to the vehicle roof. The mounting structure may also serve for fastening further components to the inner liner, for instance a guide rail for a sliding roof. Hitherto, the mounting structure has always consisted in separate fasteners such as clamps, frames or the like, which have been fastened to the carrier layer either subsequently or have been embedded therein during the manufacture of the carrier layer. A disadvantage in such process is the high expenditure both for producing and providing the separate fasteners and for attaching them to the inner liner.
Therefore it is the object of the invention to provide a roof component which can be installed with a small expenditure with respect to further fasteners or which makes it possible to mount further components to it.